Sonhos Estranhos
by Vampira-Seya Kuchiki
Summary: Sakura anda tendo sonhos lhe dizendo que seu noivo, Lee essa fic é SasuSaku viu? , irá morrer, leia mais pra saber rimou :D


OoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOoo

Oie, essa é minha primeira fic, então não me esculachem, please, INTEIRA sobre SASUSAKU. Deixem reviews por qualquer motivo:

Gostou? Deixe reviews!

Não gostou? Deixe reviews!

Quer me matar? Deixe reviews!

OoOoOOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOooOooOo

Ela estava dormindo perturbada, uma garota bonita, cabelos róseos até a cintura , e olhos esmeraldas, virava de um lado para o outro com o sonho que estava tendo...

Sonho On--  
_Ela estava sendo ameaçada por dois homens desconhecidos:_

_-Passa a bolsa agora, ou você tá morta!- ameaçou o primeiro homem._

_-Mas... Eu não trouxe minha bolsa estava indo a padaria- falou sendo enforcada contra a parede pelo segundo homem_

_Eles estavam em um beco, no escuro aparece um vulto gritando:_

_-Soltem-na!_

_-Vem pegar então- disse o segundo homem lançando a mulher na parede, imediatamente ela percebeu quem era o homem: Lee, seu noivo estava arriscando a vida por ela._

_-Veja: você está em desvantagem, nós somos dois e você é um, nós estamos armados e você não tem arma nenhuma._

_-Não preciso disso, para vencer-lhes, Sakura, eu te amo- falando isso pulou contra os dois, se ouve um som de duas facas sendo cravadas e um tiro._

_Os ladrões caem mortos no chão, Sakura pensava que tudo está bem até ouvir a voz de Lee a chamando:_

_-Sa...ku...ra- ele havia levado o tiro, Sakura, como estava trabalhando como médica, correu em direção ao seu amado:_

_-Lee, não morre por favor... - diz ela vendo que o tiro havia sido mirado no coração. Por sorte, o ladrão havia errado por 5 ou 6 centímetros o coração, mas ainda assim era muito grave. Havia sangue em toda parte, tanto de Lee quanto dos ladrões._

_-Sakura, me diz que não vai... - Ele não consegue falar a dor era imensa: Sakura estava retirando a bala!  
_

_-Me promete... Que não vai... Deixar de ser... Feliz por minha causa._

_-Não Lee! Você não vai morrer, não pode! -diz ela explodindo em lágrimas. Ao ver isso Lee faz questão de terminar o que ia falando e enxugar as lágrimas da mulher._

_-Sakura... Você precisa de um homem... Que te ame muito... E nunca te magoe- diz enxugando as lágrimas da amada._

_-Lee! Você não pode morrer, não pode!-diz_

_Nesse momento ela percebe de que as batidas do coração de Lee estão mais fracas._

_-Eu vou morrer, admita Sakura, mas nunca se esqueça de mim por favor._

_Dizendo isso, morre._

_Sakura ao ver seu noivo morrer faz rios de lágrimas, então se abaixa ao corpo do seu noivo morto e diz ao seu ouvido:_

_-Nunca esquecerei de suas palavras... Lee._

Sonho Off--

Sakura acorda assustada, ela e Lee haviam marcado o casamento a duas semanas, mas ela decidiu deixar de lado.Ela vai tomar seu banho para mais um dia no trabalho, toma um café e vai buscar sua amiga, Hinata.

Em frente a casa de Hinata:

-HINATA!

-Já vou!

Hinata entra no carro.

-Hinata, ontem eu tive um sonho estranho- diz Sakura dirigindo

-Me conta.

-Eu sonhei que estava sendo roubada, aí o Lee aparece, me salva, mas... ele morre.

-Ah, não quer dizer nada, foi só um pesadelo"espero"- Disse Hinata

Chegaram no local de trabalho e cada uma delas foi para seu lugar.

Sakura pesquisava em seu computador, uma pista para ver se o sonho era um sinal, mas não encontrou nada, pois nesse momento chega o patrão:

-O que é que você está fazendo Sakura?!- Diz

-Nada não, senhor- Diz Sakura fechando a janela do Google.

Mais um dia muito, MUITO cansativo de trabalho.  


Sakura estava voltando para casa e foi dormir. Estava muito perturbada com seu sonho, pois Lee foi o único que olhou Sakura com seu amor e não como outro brinquedo, como os outros homens.

Foi dormir, outro sonho teve:

Sonho On--

Sakura estava em um bosque lindo, com várias árvores de cerejeiras, ela vê um homem a mais ou menos, 5 metros dela. Não o reconhece, chega mais perto dele para ver quem ele era então ela vê: era um homem moreno, alto, olhos negros.

-Pensei que não viria.- Disse ele.

Sakura não entende nada, como poderia ter marcado um encontro com um homem que nem conhece, e, além do mais, estando noiva de Lee?

--

TO BE CONTINUED

E aí? Quem será o homem misterioso?(que pergunta mais besta ¬¬)

Continuem lendo, por favor.


End file.
